The one who makes me
by Hanatoryuu
Summary: After 9 years of being away from her homeland, Saya finally returned to the Konoha. She met a certain jonin and his squad that will change her life... (Honestly, Just read cause I'm not good at making summary.) KAKASHIXOC ;)
1. Chapter 1

"The Village of the Hidden Leaf! Konohaaa~! Tadaimaaaa!" she said excitedly, inhaling the nature scent of the place as she was feeling the wind breezes through her locks. She was on the top of the past hokages rock face, standing on its place on the Sandaime's.

"Sandaime! Saya's back!" Hiruzen stood up and looked through his window to see Saya on his rock molded head. "Matakku, she's always taking me by surprise." he sighed, frustrated at the young former ANBU member and his secret niece.

"Just one drink Kakashi, what's the big deal?" Genma said as he slide the glass of whiskey at him. "Don't tell you're afraid of getting a boner in front of the red haired onna here?"

He paused from reading giving his friend a flat look, "Gonna look forward meeting my new students tomorrow, Ja na." he left without turning back at the three friends who seemed enjoying their situation.

"What a boring life he has aside from reading Jiraiya's perverted novel, not that I don't like it though." Genma said to himself and took a shot of alcohol afterward.

"What the hell with that pervert old geezer?! Still treating me like a child, tch!" Saya scowled as she's walking on the street, unaware of her surroundings. She's too annoyed by how the sandaime is treating her, she's not a goddamn child anymore, She even joined ANBU at a very young age just to prove it to him but still no use. And now, she's been appointed as a jounin at the mean time, She was on her secret missions the whole time and not been able to come home, she almost popped her eyeballs out when she saw how much Konoha has change, gone for almost 10 years is kinda depressing for her, specially when she heard about the yondaime and his wife has done to protect the village, she felt sorry and sad for the two. But just when she got excited with her new assignment expecting she'll get her own students, Hiruzen didn't allow her much of her dismay causing her to keep on scowling and cursing his uncle on the street.

"I'm freaking 27 years old! And I know a tons of jutsu!" she suddenly said loudly, luckily it's already evening and the street was almost empty and dark. As she was continuing her feet to move, she suddenly bumped into a silver haired guy with an Icha Icha Paradise novel on his left hand, he's wearing a jounin vest so he must be a jounin. "One must pay attention on her surrounding." he said flatly.

"Oh look who's talking bitch! We bumped into each other because you're not paying a bit too! tch, why do I always get bumped with an idiot." she scowled as she massaging her temple that was hit by a hard thing inside his vest. Kakashi just looked at her inexpressibly, you can't tell if he's annoyed or not because of his mask. She looked up at him frowning in pain. "It's okay, I'm not mad and hurt." he said flatly.

"Aho! I'm the one who got hurt, baaaaka!" she exaggerated with a horrifying and frustrated face. 'Who the hell is this moron by the way?' she said to herself.

"Tch, Forget it! I don't want to ruin my face to sleep."

"It's already ruined."

"NANDATTO KURAA?!" she bursted into her madness as she faced Kakashi who is just giggling on what the hell he's reading on the perverted novel and not paying her any slight attention. However, he paused showing that he might be done reading the lemon part and looked at her raging face. "Huh? Did you say something?" he asked, she was really mad but then she stopped making her face scary and paused to smile at him, fake smile at that.

"No! Nothing! I just said you're a perverted jounin who loves reading perverted novels and maybe jerking his own at night without knowing his students, aside from that, Nothing!" she said sarcastically while damningly smiling at him. 'Victory!' she said to herself.

He blushed.

From emotionless to embarrassed face. 'This woman..that was uncalled for.' he thought.

"Jaa, Mattane, Ero-san." she said emphatically. She left him standing on that place, jaw dropped. 'Ero-san?! What the hell?!'

He too, moved his feet dragging himself to his apartment.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"This is the hokage's office you're shouting at, calm down Saya." Hiruzen said. She didn't seem to calm anyway, hearing what Sandaime said.

"M-my room..My precious room.." she said depressingly. "You've been away for 9 years and the kunoichis are rapidly increasing every year so taking room from a busy shinobi is only natural." Hiruzen explained.

"And in exchange, you want me to move on to the boys apartment?! Are you freaking serious, Sandaime?!" she screeched not believing what his uncle was saying. He grinned and took a thumbs up gesture at her.

"Now, now my dear niece, you can live in our house instead, Konohamaru will be happy having to play with someone at night."

"SHIRUKAA! Don't "now now" me! I just want to sleep peacefully at night!"

"Well, that place is right for you. The boys are not loud like the kunoichis, they're gentlemen who respects every woman in this village, like me the hokage."

"Since you mention yourself I doubt it." she said directly making a poker face while waving his hand left and right repeatedly, clearly not convinced.

"You have no choice either way."

She sighed, 'Ichidaime, Nidaime, Minato-taijou..why didn't you take uncle with you guys?' she said in herself, truly depressing as she have no choice but to accept the offer in order to sleep tonight. She just got home from a long journey anyway, so she must be very tired.

"Jaa, ittekure Pops." she said as she left the room leaving her uncle inside.

* * *

"Man! Red haired women are the best!" Genma said, bit of hanged over from alcohol as he walked fuzzily on the street with Jiraiya and Asuma.

"Nah, the bigger boobs the better." Jiraiya objected. Imagining those women's breasts inside the Pub while grinning maniacally, Asuma just held his forehead in frustration on these two friends. He lead the two to their apartment since he was the only one who didn't drink much alcohol, and by the fact that Kakashi left him. They might be good and skilled during fights but such a pain in the ass sometimes when they have no any missions. He also need to prepare for tomorrow's teacher-students meeting.

"Now let's see...few blocks away from the first room..which led to the...uhh..room.." Saya walked inside the apartment, reading the sketch and instruction while looking at every room numbers. She stopped when she reached the vacant room.

"..506." she opened the door and wandered her eyes inside only to find it so...girly. However, seems like his uncle have already planned this earlier than she ever thought as she looked at her things well arranged and was placed to its proper places. Her room was on the second floor of the building letting her to see the moon on its best view. When she was about to sleep, she suddenly heard someone coming, singing a very ridiculous theme song.

"Yohohoho yohohoho Yohohoho yohohoho"

She paused and decided to listen while the person who are coming was singing idiotically.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Umikaze kimakase namimakase Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo Don to icchou utao, funade no uta Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiriii~ Oops!" the person laughed as he let out a sudden burp.

"What the hell? A Ninja singing a pirate's song? Is he stupid or something?" she asked herself while listening as the person outside kept on singing nonsensical song for a nin like them.

"Hora, shut up Genma everyone's already sleeping." she heard another person said trying to make the man who sang to shut his freaky mouth.

"Ha ha! Juth lweth mee shing again. Binkusu no sake wo-" but the other person didn't let him finish the song when she heard a loud sound of being spanked, after a few seconds all she just only heard was a sudden loud snores coming out, maybe from that singing guy.

She sighed.

"I guess I also need to sleep. I also need to prepare for meeting my partner who'll be teaching a three type of punks." she yawned, laying her self on the bed and getting ready on getting herself devoured by her dreams.

* * *

"Kakashi, did you already meet your partner? She's on the room next to you." Hiruzen said.

'She? A woman at boys' apartment?' he said to himself.

"I haven't yet, Sandaime." he said politely.

"Well then, just in time.."

The door opened exposing the said partner of Kakashi. "Ohayo..pops.." Saya greeted, she yawned comfortably not noticing the man her uncle was talking with first. After rubbing her eyes to see clearly, her eyes nailed on Kakashi who was looking at her, sweat dropped not believing to be stucked with a loud foul-mouthed woman with the rest of his dear unmarried life. 'Sandaime, why this woman?..' he thought depressingly.

Saya's eyes widened 3x when she realized it's him. "YOU?!" both exclaimed in unison making Hiruzen to grin. "Well, it seems like you already knew each other."

"NO, WE'RE NOT." they both responded in such an amazing timing and unison. Sandaime just sweat dropped and sighed.

"Saya, learn some respect, this is the hokage's office as I told you." Hiruzen lectured her making Kakashi to grin inside his mind. 'Serves her right.' he thought.

Say bowed realizing her immaturity and lose of her cool, she bowed. "Most apology, Sandaime." her face became serious.

"Kakashi, Saya, teaching a hardheaded jinjuriki isn't easy so as a former ANBU officers I want you to get along for the sake of your students."

"Jinjuriki? do you mean..Minato-taijou's son?" Saya asked. "Ah." Sandaime nodded.

'Heh..she's also an ANBU, but I never saw her before.' he said to himself.

"Kakashi, I want you to officially meet Saya. She's an ANBU officer just like you and just came back yesterday from a long years mission." Hiruzen introduced her. "Saya, I'm looking forward working with you." she bowed, however, he knew she was just being obedient because Sandaime was there. He bowed back, "Hatake Kakashi, nice working with you too." 'Nice, my foot.' he hissed in his mind.

* * *

"Damn! Where's our sensei?! He's freaking late!" a blonde boy with an orange jumpsuit said in a frustrated expression totally losing his patience while they are waiting for their instructor to come.

"Let's just wait a little longer, Naruto." a pink haired girl said while still blushingly staring at the raven haired boy sitting silently not minding the both of them, world has probably taught him how cruel it was for him to be such in a well trained serious cold face expression.

"You see, about last night..I'm sorry." Saya said while both of them walked towards the room where they supposed to meet up with their students. Hearing her apologizing, Kakashi turned to look at her awkward face.  
"It's alright." he smiled. As walking, Kakashi stopped in front of the admin office, she also stopped and followed him inside.

"Izumo, where's my students' folder?" Kakashi asked the guy sitting in his desk covered with lots of papers on his table.

"Hai, over there. I hope this time you'll pass them." the man named Izumo said jokingly. Saya wondered about the guy's name, she felt like he's familiar for some reason. Kakashi took the four folder including his three student's profiles.

"Izumo..hmm, I think I heard his name before.." she muttered loudly just enough to make Izumo and Kakashi noticed her. She thought very hard on when was that time she heard Izumo's name. After a minute of silent between the three jonin, Saya suddenly..

"AH! Izumo?! The boy chased by Ibiki-san and has pissed on his pants while at it back then! Deshou ne?! It's you right?" she suddenly freaked out. Izumo blushed harder as everyone inside the office looked at Saya while Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Oi..yamero.." Izumo said in a most embarrassed way because of the misunderstanding.

"Man, that was funny! Haha Ibiki was the scariest ninja here so I don't blame you! Hahaha!" she said holding up her forehead while laughing.

"Iye, you've got it all wrong." Kakashi blurted out flatly in Izumo's relief.

"Huh?"

"It was Kotetsu, not him."

"Nani?.."

"Both of them was chased but it was Kotetsu who pissed in his pants." Kakashi explained. "The one who pissed is all that matter! Man, you both nailed it!" she insisted laughingly. Kakashi and Izumo as well as the other shinobi inside sweat dropped, few are laughing and some are holding back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Kakashi, what the hell with that Onna?" Izumo asked as he approached the latter, Kakashi just facepalmed. "Believe it or not, she's a top-ranked ANBU officer." Izumo's eyes widened, "Top ranked Anbu?! That woman?!"

"I also did the same expression as yours earlier." he said. "Tonikakku, Ero-san your students are waiting." Saya butted in after recovering from laughing uncontrollably however, Kakashi blushed as he heard her calling him with that name again inside the admin office of all places. "Would you stop calling me that, I'm not like those characters." he defended himself but Izumo could not really tell where to side.

"Nevermind. Jaa, we'll be going now." Kakashi said following Saya outside, he nodded and waved sighing in relieved when the two jonin was out of the sight anymore. "I didn't expect someone would actually remember that moment." he said to himself.

* * *

"Who's going to introduce first, your likes and hate?" Kakashi asked the three genin. "Sensei, why don't you go first?" Naruto asked. He sighed in defeat before speaking.

"Hatake Kakashi, I like reading. Yoroshiku." he said flatly. The three genin just stared blanky at him, not telling if they're dismayed or not at all. He smiled, "So who's next?"

"Me, Me, Me! Orewa, Uzumaki Naruto! I like eating ramen but I love the ichiraku ramen that Iruka sensei's treating me I hate 3 minutes of waiting for the instant ramen to be cooked. I'm gonna surpass all the past hokages someday!" Naruto said energetically. Kakashi just nodded, "Next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura! There's something I like-no, there's someone..kyiii, and my goal is...kyaaa~" the pink haired young kunoichi said as she kept looking at the 'ever serious type' raven haired boy on her right side, the boy seemed not minding her though. Kakashi sighed, "Is there something you hate?" Sakura scowled as Kakashi ask her.

"Naruto." she immediately answered. "Sakura-chan?!" the latter said in depression.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. There's nothing much I like nor I dislike, I don't have dreams but I have one ambition..that is to kill a certain man." the raven haired genin named Sasuke said seriously, Kakashi knew what that is but still chose not to say anything.

'I see, a loud and hype nin who talk big and only love eating ramen. A girl who's only thinking about crushes, girly thoughts and admirations instead of being a ninja..and serious boy who talk about killing a certain man..this group is..' she said to herself.

"Neh, Kakashi sensei, who is she?" Sakura asked as the three of them stared at the red haired lady. Saya smiled, "I'm Saya, Kakashi- partner. Nice meeting you three."

"It's unfair! Saya taijou, you also tell what you likes and hates and goal! -ttebayo!" Naruto freaked out. She sighed when all of them nodded in agreement. "Hai, Hai." she said lazily.

"I like staying up late at night on the top of that pervert old geezer's rock head statue. I hate the "Make out Paradise" novel." Saya turned to look at Kakashi who was sweat dropping hearing her mentioning the novel in a most emphasized way. "Do you have boyfriend Saya taijou? Neh!" Sakura asked excitedly, "How about your goal taijou?" Naruto again asked. She sighed again.

"I haven't think of having. My goal is to secure the village's safety." she said smilingly. She got a boring face expression from the two genin, except Sasuke. Kakashi nodded, "You'll understand when you grow up." he said. "Hmmph! Our sensei is lecturing us about understanding when he's the one who didn't tell us his goal-ttebayo!" Naruto booed poutingly."W-well,you can say I have the same as hers." he defended himself. Saya smirked.

"Enough of this, meet us at the gate. We'll going to have a survival test." Kakashi added, walking away as he dismissed the meeting. Saya followed him, "What would you like to do with your survival thingy?" she asked him raising her brow.

"You'll see." he smiled.

"Yo."

"Kakashi sensei! You're late!" Naruto freaked out clearly lose his six path of patience. "Warui." Kakashi smiled.

"Arre? Where's Saya taijou?" Sakura asked their sensei. "Ah, she's changing. We'll go on ahead she said." He said nicely to the three genin. "Jaa, let's go."

The walked outside the village lurking deeper at the Northern forest of the village where Kakashi used to train his previous failure students, its pretty far from the village and they're almost there which made Naruto and Sakura to feel little worried. Kakashi seemed not noticing the two genin because of his Icha Icha novel he's reading. "Neh, sensei, do you think Saya taijou will be able to keep us on track?" the pink haired kunoichi asked Kakashi, he looked at them in the corner of his visible eye, he noticed their uneasiness. "Sou, we must wait for her Kakashi sensei, ttebayo!" Naruto seconded.

"She'll coming, don't worry." Kakashi said smilingly to ease their worry. 'What took her so long anyway?' he said to himself then continued walking.

* * *

"There are three genin and one jonin, it must the copy-nin since he has silver white hair, the boy in an orange jumpsuit must be jinjuriki."

"Let's just wait a perfect time to attack." a man on his 40s said, hiding behind the tree watching the four with a telescope from afar.

"What is this time to attack?" Saya suddenly appeared leaning under the tree with a mint on her mouth, she seemed bad ass from the view. The two was astounded by her sudden presence both trembled as they saw her fuchsia orbs staring coldly at them. "I see, a traitors, huh." she smirked.

"I'll give you 3 minutes to spill out." she said coldly sending a message that the two man are very aware of, death. "What do you want with Naruto?" she asked.

"Hell I would tell you!" the man said as he was trying to move his body out of Saya's jutsu. "What the hell did you do?!" the other man scowled.

"You don't need to know, you're going to die anyway." she replied lazily. She bit her thumb and summoned an animals, it was a two cat, a pretty big scary two cat. The two man eyes widened when they saw the monster cat that Saya just summoned.

"Yo, Nekomaru, Mirai-chan." she greeted. The two cat looked at her and bowed their head for Saya's reach, they like how Saya's tounching their heads. "Saya-sama, it's been a while." said the cat named Mirai. "Uh! can you please do me a favor?" she said smilingly. "Anything for Saya-sama." the scary cat named Nekomaru said in a growling tone. Saya walked into the two unmoved man as she was reaching something like an injectors contained of a green liquid, the men panicked. "What're you doing?! Yamero!" said the younger man, almost crying can't tell if he's afraid of dying or just afraid of the injectors. Saya grinned evily scaring the two even more, even the two cats are gulping. "Now, now, there's nothing to be afraid of.. this won't hurt.." Saya said still grinning evily, the two man was never convinced. As she was closed, Saya immediately injected the first man and he passed out right after screaming, she then turned to the other man who was gulping, Saya grinned creepily again as she raised her hand with the last injector, "Yamerooooo!" the man screamed loudly, she forcefully injected the liquid on the man's neck causing him to pass out immediately. The two cats sweat dropped at their master's sadistic mood. Saya held her forehead looking up as she laughed uncontrollably after injecting two traitors, the two cats suspired. "Now, now Saya-sama, what do you want us to do?" Mirai asked carefully, Saya stopped from her laughing and smiled at the cat. "Mirai-chan, I need you deliver these idiots to the Sandaime while they're on a sleeping state." she said nicely, Mirai bowed and picked the two men.

"Tell the hokage that the team 7 beat them. They want to kidnap the jinjuriki and it seems like they're not from the village so I want them to gather informations from their heads. I'm counting on you, Mirai-chan." Saya said seriously. "Hai, Saya-sama. Well I'm going then, ja neh!" Mirai immediately ran faster back to the village as she told her to, leaving Nekomaru and Saya.

"Satte, Nekomaru can you trace them?" Saya asked the big scary dark blue cat. "Uh, let's go." Saya sat on his back comfortably reaching for her lollipop inside her pocket, putting it to her mouth. "Yosh! Ikuso, Nekomaru!" she hyped out cheerfully. Nekomaru ran so fast, tracing the squad thanks to the kyuubi's immense chakra Nekomaru could able to track them. "Nekomaru, show me 'that' again!" she ordered the cat, Nekomaru seemed getting what she meant and smirked, "You're always giving me additional work, you brat." he said, she just grinned. He then began leaving the ground as he ran on the air amazingly, they're getting higher as what Saya wants to, she closed her eyes while feeling the cold breeze passing through her.

"Neh, sensei, are you sure she's coming?" Naruto said worriedly looking at their sensei. Kakashi was also beginning to feel uneasiness for his partner, however, he must not show the three that he's also worrying. It was already two hours since they arrived the training ground.

"Stop worrying for someone's stronger than you, loser." Sasuke retorted completely getting enough of their nonsense. "Nandatto!?" Naruto scowled, gritting his teeth in madness when Sasuke called him loser. The raven haired boy doesn't seemed to care though while Sakura was shivering seeing his crush Sasuke's coolness.

"Enough." Kakashi said to them.

"Could just we start the survival without her?" Sasuke asked Kakashi in an annoyed tone. "No, we have to wait for her." he replied flatly continuing on reading his perverted novel.

"Neh, Nekomaru! Can you see them?" she asked, he looked down and search for a four moving figures, he sensed the immense fox chakra as he saw Saya's looking for. "Below there." he replied. "Let's go, Nekomaru!"

Nekomaru obliged and began to ran down on the floor, Saya seemed so comfortable as always on his back in a number 4 sitting position.

'Someone's coming!' Kakashi alerted himself. Yet, he remained calm to avoid the three inexperienced genin to freak out and panicked.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashiii~!" Saya yelled as Nekomaru's running towards the latters. They turned to look at her only to be astounded when they saw a big scary monster cat running at them, "AHHH! Bakemono! Tasuketeee!" as expected, Naruto freaked out clearly mistaken her to Nekomarun, Sakura hid behind Sasuke taking advance of the situation to get into more closer to her crush, Kakashi seemed relax now that he was assured she's fine thus, he was stunned at her riding a monster cat. Nekomaru stopped when they got in their front, Saya jumped off to the ground.

"Yo!" she saluted them smilingly. "So you can also summon a pet." Kakashi stated made her frown. "That's rude, they're not my pets and I never treat them one. He's Nekomaru, my friend." she introduced the cat, Kakashi smiled awkwardly as the three genin chuckled when Saya got him with her words. "Sorry, my bad." he apologized.

"Saya taijou, what took you so long?" Sakura asked her, she only grinned. "That's a secret, do you want some? A good luck charm." she winked at her, giving the young girl an expensive bracelet with a sapphire gemstone in it. Sakura gleamed her eyes in fancy as she took and wore it on her left hand wrist. "Arigato, Saya taijou!" Saya just smiled. "Saya taijou! Is there anything for me? Maybe a kiss!" Naruto said and formed his lips like he was about to kiss her, Saya switched Nekomaru in her place to take Narutos's kiss. After a minute, he opened his eyes only to be surprised that Nekomaru was the one he kissed, the four laughed so hard much to his embarrassment. "Nanisundayo?! Saya taijou?!" he scowled with a flushed red face, they just laughed hard. "I'm done here, stupid brats!" Nekomaru said before he disappeared. "I think he's going to puke." Sasuke said laughingly.

"Anyway, let's get started." Kakashi pulled out something from his pocket, "A bell?" Naruto said. Everyone stopped from laughing and focused on the bell Kakashi's holding. "Take it from me or you're not going to have a lunch." he placed it on his left waist and prepared. Saya went and sat on a big rock watching how this bell test would turn out to the end, "You need to attack me with an intent to kill. Saa, one, two, three.." without letting Kakashi finished, Naruto charge in attacking Kakashi with a kunai however, things went so fast and he's already at the mercy of Kakashi's kunai on his neck, Kakashi smiked behind his mask. "Hold on, I didn't even say "Go". But well done, you did attack me with an intent to kill." he let go of him. "Go."


	3. Chapter 3

Saya enjoyed watching the survival and was amazed how much Sasuke is advancing compared to the two genin. However, it turned out that they failed with Naruto tied up in a wood trunk, not allowed to eat. Saya smiled, "Arra, looks like they failed. Mattaku, he's just toying at them earlier." she stood up and approached Kakashi. "You should give them a chance, they'll be able to get it." she said smilingly. Both of them walked towards the three genin, they seemed so down at the result.

"Listen, I'm going to give you a chance until this evening. Hurry up and eat your lunch, Naruto will get nothing to eat. That's my rule." Kakashi said and walked away. Saya smiled at them, "Gambatte ne." she said and followed Kakashi to the woods. "What will it benefits you just by reading that perverted novel by the way?" she frowned, Kakashi only smiled, "I'm also training myself."

"What kind of training?"

"Image training."

"You're crazy."

She turned to look at the three genin only to smile sweetly, he came to notice her and also looked at them, something clicked on his mind when he was watching Sasuke and Sakura feeding Naruto with their lunches. He was happy inside and Saya knows it as she was now staring at him, "Your bell sucks, go and do what's right." she smiled pushing him a bit to go on. He ran faster towards the three genin as if like he was mad at them for feeding Naruto. "YOU GUYS!" he shouted in a mad voice, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura frightened at his sudden burst out, he stood in front of them.

"Passed." he said smilingly. The three was confused not getting the idea why would he let them pass when they didn't able to take even one bell however, they're happy that they passed the survival.

"Why, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Because saving a comrade is more important than following the rules. You've shown to me that you have this kind of feelings toward each other, congrats." he explained. Saya approached them happily, "Yogatta ne?" she asked, the three nodded grinning widely. "Yatta! I am really a ninja! I'm officially a ninja now!" Naruto cheered. Saya untied him from the ropes for him to move freely.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said. The three genin walked in front of the two jonin, leading the way. Saya and Kakashi looked at them as they got a bit distant from the both of them. "Care to share what took you so long earlier?"

She sighed, "Some outsiders pretended to be Konoha's villager and was planning to take Naruto away.." she said seriously. "I delivered them to Sandaime after putting them into sleep." she smiled. He sighed in relief, "We really need to keep our eyes on him." was all he said. "Ah.."

* * *

When the five of them returned to the village, they went to their separate way. Kakashi and Saya went to their apartment and relaxed, Saya easily got herself sleep on her bed when she reached her room. While Kakashi called Asuma, Jiraiya, Guy for a drink at their usual pub.

"What the sudden call, my eternal rival?!" Guy asked with his usual high leveled energy. "There's be a woman who will live with us from now on." Kakashi said taking the liquor in a small glass. Jiraiya suddenly grinned, "A woman..in our place..Onna.." he said while drooling his self imagining some perverted scene.

"You better stop imagining like that because she's not like any of these girls here." Kakashi warned the Ero-sennin. "Asuma, don't even try mentioning about this to Kurenai if you don't want to die in her genjutsu."

"We're nothing like that! W-we're just friend." Asuma defended himself while blushing intensely.

"Is she young?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's an ANBU officer but she's a jonin right now after returning from her mission for 9 years."

"So she's not young?"

"Same age as me."

"I bet she's hot." Genma teasingly said.

"I know how you feel, trust me." Jiraiya said.

"And has a red hair."

"Well, I like black hair." Asuma said.

"Kurenai has black hair."

Genma got him, Asuma blushed again, "I-its not what you think!"

The three jonin laughed, teasing Asuma was just a piece of cake. It's obvious that there is something going on between him and Kurenai but still denying there wasn't. Jiraiya held his chin remembering something, "You said she was put on a mission for 9 years..hmm, I think I knew her.."

"You're over thinking." Guy said drinking his shot.

Whenever they have time every night, their set up was always like this, getting drink, enjoying a woman's company each of them. Kakashi did meet a lot of girls from his age some of them are even younger than him, he's just go for a talk, a little drink and that's it, forget the girl the next morning and proceed on being a ninja, however, his friends are not like him, he maybe reading Jiraiya's novel but he's not like those pervert and lustful characters, his friends like Genma, the pervert author Jiraiya maybe like those characters except Asuma because he has Kurenai, and Guy since he's too positive in life almost forgetting about him being unmarried.

Just when he's about to drink his shot while the four was chatting, they heard a sudden female voice walking toward the counter. It's not just a female voice, he turned to look at the woman. No doubt, it was Saya. She seemed like having a bad mood that night, Kakashi thought she wasn't just able to sleep properly. But to think that she's got the courage to enter a place build for alcoholic and tough man, it was getting interesting for him. But he doesn't thought that approaching Saya was a good idea right now so he faced the four and told them to keep quiet and don't look at the woman on the counter.

"So she's the woman you're talking about?" Jiraiya said, he nodded.

"Red hair..she has my favorite hair color." Genma said, completely stunned.

They remained quiet when Saya sat on one of the stall chair at the counter. "One bottle and a glass, please." she ordered lazily. People inside probably don't recognised her as a ninja because she's not wearing a proper shinobi outfit with a vest, what she's wearing was just a tank top with a semi robe maroon blazer to cover her skin and short jeans, with her long hair put in a messy bun.

She silently drank her alcohol after it has been placed to her, not minding all the noise behind her.

"Oi Kakashi, are you sure she's a ninja?" Genma asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am."  
They continued to observe her secretly without letting her noticed them. While observing her, a handsome man approached Saya with a glass of wine, he put something in a wine and intended to offer it to Saya. Kakashi panicked inside but some part of him was telling he should believe her.

"Do you mind a company?" the man asked.

"Iye." she said coldly, staring down her glass.

"You should try this wine, it suits fine woman such as yourself." he smiled offering her the poisoned wine. She did accept it much to Kakashi's surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, Oi, Kakashi. She's taking a poisoned wine. We have to stop her." Guy said worriedly. Genma and Asuma gulped not wanting to let a beauty get easily be poisoned by some bastards.

However, after taking the wine from the man's hand, Saya looked at him in the eyes then went closer to his ear. "Why don't you drink this wine?" she whispered. For some unknown reason, the man took back the wine and drank every last drop of it instead of Saya. The five jonin was dumbfounded at the sudden twist of plot.

"Nani? The man drank the wine instead." Genma said. Jiraiya chuckled, "Maybe he's an idiot."

"Look! The man passed out!" Guy panicked.  
The man fell down on the floor, unconscious.

"Oi! What did you do to Hikaori-sama?!" one of the tough looking muscled man yelled as he approached Saya at the counter. "Oi! I'm talking to you woman!"

Saya turned and looked at the man who shouted, a fierce cold pair of fuchsia orbs met his sending a chill down on his spine. "What?"

"I-I'm asking you! What did you do to Hikaori-sama?!"

"Nothing. He just poisoned his own."

"Nandatto?! You whore!"

That's it. Saya stood up and in the blink of an eye she furiously grabbed the man's head smacked it on the table, everyone in the pub stopped at the sudden commotion on the counter, even Kakashi and the four jonin was astounded at the scene, she didn't show any emotions though. "Tell me, how many of you bastards are here?" she asked the man. "Around fifteen-argh! L-let go of me!" Saya's still holding his head, pushing it against the table effortlessly. A group of men stood up when they saw the man was one of them, "What do you want with us woman?" another calm looking man spoke up, the atmosphere inside the pub is getting interesting for the five jonin, specially Kakashi and Jiraiya.

She looked at them coldly and nailed her eyes on the man who just spoke, the man felt like he was being controlled the moment he looked at her eyes, Saya smirked. "Where are you from?" she asked, seems she having a public evening investigation.

"Land of Earth.." the man asnwered without any hesitations though he doesn't really want to, but since he was under her hypnotize he can't control himself. "Oi! Toki! Don't tell her a thing!" the man beside him said. "Don't look into her eyes!" the man she was holding yelled, she grew annoyance and brutally smashed his head against the table. "I didn't get enough sleep just for this freaking assignment so be glad and shut up." she said, the five jonin just sweat dropped. "No one's glad when their head is being treated like that." Guy said in low voice, Genma and Asuma nodded in agreement. "Now tell me, what're you doing here?" Saya asked.

"The feudal lord want us to capture a woman named Hizashi Saya from Konoha." a hypnotized man said. Saya chuckled, "How long do it take for that son of him to stop pursuing me? Mattakumo!"

Everyone inside was dumbfounded, even Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Hizashi Saya?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi, he just nodded, "But I don't know her family name not until now."he confirmed. "Oi, Kakashi, why would the son of the feudal lord wants her so bad?" Genma asked him.

"Warukata ne, but I'm not marrying a moron." Saya said to the man also answering Genma's question. Jiraiya smirked, "That's more like her. Something clicked on Asuma's mind, "Saya! Damn, I didn't recognize her sooner!" he hissed but still trying not to let her notice them, Kakashi, Genma and Guy looked at him, "Do you know her?" Genma asked. "Uh, She's my cousin." Asuma replied scratching the back of his head.

"She's your cousin? Did you hit your head on something?" Genma asked jokingly. "Sandaime ordered her not to use the Sarutobi back when she was sent in a mission or she'll be put in a risk." Asuma explained clearly, "But that fact that I didn't recognize her..well..She's kinda..grown up.." he added blushingly avoiding his friends creepy smirk. "I know what you're talking about, trust me." Jiraiya said drooling maniacally again. Kakashi just held his temple in frustration from these two.

"I'm done here." Saya drank her last glass of alcohol and reached something on her back, it was a small capsule, she threw it on the floor. A green smoke was released around the area. After a minutes of waiting, the smoke disappeared and all of the people inside was on the floor unconsciously, probably passed out from the smoke, except for the five jonin. It seems like Jiraiya saved them by wetting a tissues and gave it on each of them to prevent them from inhaling the smoke which was found a poison. However, it didn't affect Saya at all. After a minutes, five ANBU members appeared in front of her. One removed his mask and faced Saya, Kakashi was surprised when he saw the man.

"It's been a long time, Saya senpai." the man greeted, "Yamato! You've grown! I've missed you!" she happily hugged the man named Yamato. 'He knows her too?' Kakashi thought. "It's embarrassing, Saya senpai." Yamato blushed as the four other ANBU members chuckled behind their mask.

"Ah sou, you can take them to Ibiki now." she said letting Yamato breath from her hug. Genma and Jiraiya looked kinda depressed, "What a lucky bastard." they both said in unison. Kakashi Asuma and Guy just sweat dropped.

"Hai." the four anbu scattered inside picking up all those outsiders while Yamato took the two other men near Saya. The five jonin remained silent while hiding themselves, unluckily, one of the Anbu saw them. "Senpai, there's a four jonin and Master Jiraiya here, one of them is Kakashi senpai." the man said, they nervously turned around and looked at the one who caught them, smiling nervously. Saya seemed like she knew it all along but didn't mind them, they stepped out of their hiding shell.

"Don't mind those pervert." she flatly said, not wanting to look at them. "You're bold as ever, Saya-chan." Jiraiya flirty said as he was on his way of hugging her, Genma stopped him, "Control your feelings! I know it's hard!" he dramatically said, Guy cried so hard at the scene, touched by Genma's words.

"It's been a while, Saya." Asuma said. She smirked, "Yo." she waved. She glared at Kakashi, "Yo, partner." she sarcastically said, Kakashi just sweat dropped. He approached Yamato after, "I didn't know you know her." he said.

Yamato smiled, "I met her 12 years ago."

"I see." he replied.

"Jaa, we're going now, Kakashi senpai." The Five ANBU disappeared quickly taking all those men with returned to where his friends and Saya was standing. "Let's go home." he said to them. Saya quickly grabbed his hand and ran away taking him with her, "Where are we going?" he asked not having the slight idea. "Just follow me."

"What're we gonna do up here?" he asked when they reached the top of hokage's rock face. "I like this place." she smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Why're you hiding your half? Can you breath properly?" she asked suddenly as they both sat and enjoying the view. He looked at her, "Just a hobby and yes I can breath like this." he replied turning once again to the view.

A moment of silence.

Kakashi sighed, "Why does the son of a feudal lord wants to marry you?" he asked breaking the awkward silence. She pouted, "Dunno."

"Why don't you just marry him?"

"As if."

"How did he know you?"

"In a mission, the feudal lord of our nation suspected the feudal lord of Earth nation in corruption and ordered me to spy on them by putting myself on the line and force me to live my life away from Konoha. I managed to get closer to the family of feudal lord, being their maid. I've gathered some strong informations and evidence against the corruption of the family and was about to leave but his son caught me and threatened me that he already knew I'm from Konoha and ready to attack anytime if I leave but, he offered me something.. They leave Konoha alone if I accept to be his bride, of course being the person I am, I pretended to be hopeless and desperate, force again to live another months with his son, well he seemed so convinced. I managed to escape on the day of his wedding, that was last week." she explained not minding if he knows about the secret mission or not.

"Does the Sandaime know?" he asked.

"Eh, with the feudal lord of fire." she sighed, "Why should I marry someone I don't love.." she muttered hugging her knees. "Kakashi, do you have someone?" she added.

"I don't, that's why I'm able to sit here with you." he smiled sheepishly, Saya seemed irritated on his mask wondering why he kept on wearing such, "I would love see your whole face, let me..." she reached for his mask and slowly moved it down to his neck, he just let her since it was only the two of them, Saya paused when she saw his face. "You're perfect..." she said in such an awe, he smirked, "You're not the one to talk."

"Such a fine mole." she teased holding his mole near his mouth, he just smiled, "This'll be our little secret." he whispered in her ear, said with a husky voice, she can't help but to feel a chill down her spine as her heart was skipping a beat.

She raised her eyebrow, acting tough "What if I tell Sakura and Naruto about it?" she said teasingly.

"I'll give you punishment."

"What kind of punishment?"

"Like this.." he leaned closer against her and kissed her lips all of the sudden. Eyed-wide, she felt spark and hard pounding of her heart, and when she was about to close her eyes..he pulled away, smirking. "Like that."

"That's not punishment you idiot, that calls another secret." she moved herself into his lap and leaned closer against him. She kissed him hungrily like a child wanting more of milks, she held his face, wrapped her arms around his neck, her kiss became soft and slow. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her more closer against him as they deepened the kiss, both wanting for more, savoring each other's lips...However, Saya pulled away much to Kakashi's dismay.

She smiled, "Did you already kissed someone?" he chuckled, "No one will kiss a masked man."

"So..so you mean, I'm your first?!" she freaked out, smiling at him.

"Not quiet, you kissed me for the second time." he corrected but more of like a tease, "It's more like you've harassed me twice."

She frowned, "You kissed me first Pervert! that was my first too! And I didn't harass you geez, you responded willingly!" she explained, he only let out a laugh looking at her mad expression, thinking it's cute of her.

A moment later, he heard soft sob from Saya while they're still sitting at the said place. He wondered and looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked her, she then turned and looked at him, indeed crying like a child, flushed cheeks, red nose and eyebrows, "Drinking without eating is bad, I'm hungry.." she cried.

He remembered earlier, she drank one bottle of alcohol. He chuckled, "Didn't you eat when we arrived?" he asked. She shooked her head no. He stood up and held her hand and helped her stand up, she wondered, "Where are we going?"

"We're going home, I'll cook you food." he said as they jumped off the Sandaime's head, passing every roofs but not making any noise. They reached their apartment and immediately walked upstair, as they are already standing in front of each room, Kakashi grabbed her hand again and unlocked his door and entered inside.

"You sit there, I'll just go to the kitchen." he instructed. She nodded and sat on his bed, wandering her eyes around inside his room, she can't help but to admire the cleanliness and arrangements of his things. While waiting, she felt a sudden sleepiness, she yawned and slowly laid herself to sleep on his bed. When he got back after cooking, he saw her sleeping peacefully on his bed, Kakashi approached the sleeping lady and quietly stared at her innocent face that one wouldn't expect she's actually a skilled and top ranked ninja, he chuckled when he remembered what happened back at the top of hokage's rock head, he likes it and admit that he wants more. "Saya, wake up it's ready." he woke her up, shooking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and moved herself to sit, after rubbing her eyes she saw Kakashi's face, she blushed. "Gome, I got sleep." she apologized, he nodded and grabbed her hand to the kitchen. "Let's eat." he said flatly, she only obliged and took a seat. She sparked her eyes when she saw the foods on the table, much to Kakashi's confuse.

"You can really cook?"

"Ah, what of it?"

"How rare, I'll be eating then."

They both ate in silence, neither of them wants to talk as they're grinding the foods on their mouth, Saya felt satisfied and happy that she has able to eat his food. "Thank you for the food." she thanked him. He smiled while cleaning his table, "Anytime."

"I wonder what will happen after this night.." Saya suddenly said, a bit tone of sadness. He didn't turn around though and just continued washing the plates, but he secretly smiled, "Nothing, I'll just avoid you from any danger as well as the team 7." he said. Saya felt a bit disappointed by his answer however, she managed to act like it was nothing by, "No thanks, I can protect myself!" she said as if she was scowling.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well then, just remember one thing though." he said. Saya wondered what was it and eagerly waited, Kakashi turned around and smiled, "No drinking with other guy." he said smilingly.

She chuckled, "What if I do?" she teased.

"You can't." he smiled.

"And why?"

"Because you found me handsome."

She blushed a little, "W-well, that's t-true.." she looked away avoiding his smirking stares. "Moii, you win." she said, "I'm going now, goodnight."

"Why don't you sleep here?" he teasingly said, smiling mischievously. She blushed and felt like she was being electrified, imagining what will happen next if she'll take the offer.

"Don't want to sleep with a pervert." she said.

"But we kissed twice." he continued teasing her.

"That's irrelevant!" she opened the door and immediately walked out of his room, heart beating soundly and blushing so hard. She entered her room and quickly laid on her bed, "What the hell did I do?! He's handsome alright! and..and..what the hell with that "No drinking with other guy." thing?!" she said to herself as if she was going crazy and imitating Kakashi's voice. After a moment of late reactions, she decided to sleep.

Kakashi was chuckling while listening on what she was saying, he could able to hear everything thanks to his accurate sense of hearing. "I guess she's already sleeping." he said when he didn't heard her voice anymore, he too, prepared himself and laid on his bed, switching the light off and drifted himself to sleep.


End file.
